DIA ARRUINADO
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Los cinco Caballeros favoritos de Athena están por salir a dar un paseo, pero una terrible tormenta les fastidia la diversión.


.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**DÍA ARRUINADO**

_- La lluvia… Tenía que haber sido la lluvia... - _Ikki piensa en su mente, frustado hasta no más poder.

¿Y qué esperaba? Se acerca el verano y los días son más calurosos y lluviosos, y cuando llueve, ya no es el "chipichipi" de primavera, sino que el cielo parece que se va a caer, justo como ahora.

Al menos no es una tormenta eléctrica, tan sólo llueve a cantaros, o al menos ya no hay truenos como cuando empezó a llover.

Prefiere los días calurosos. No le importa que el calor queme tanto como si estuvieran en el Infierno (ya ha estado ahí, así que digamos que está habituado); o si hace frío, tampoco importa, se abriga bien y ya está; pero si está nevando o lloviendo muy fuerte, no puede salir a ninguna parte.

Detesta estar encerrado.

Él no es como Shiryu. Shiryu puede tomar uno o varios libros y leer por horas.

Tampoco es como Hyoga. Hyoga puede ir al gimnasio y ejercitarse por horas.

Mucho menos es como Seiya. Seiya se encierra en su habitación y puede dormir durante horas.

Shun es un chico más creativo. Si no le apetece salir a dar un paseo, puede entretenerse en la Mansión con lo que sea, desde ordenar su habitación hasta preparar un rico postre, pasando por "darle una manita de gato" al jardín.

¡Pero a él no le gusta quedarse encerrado ni para leer, ni para ejercitarse, ni para dormir y tampoco para ordenar su habitación!

Sólo que hoy ya no se pudo.

La lluvia le arruinó el día.

Ya ha anochecido, y lo más seguro es que llueva toda la noche.

Para el colmo, se fue la luz.

En toda la mañana el cielo estuvo nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover, así que los cinco planearon ir a la ciudad y quizás entrar a la pista de hielo, así Hyoga les enseñaría a patinar; o ir a escuchar la orquesta sinfónica como lo que Shiryu había pedido que hicieran; o visitar el museo de fotografía que Shun había sugerido, o el museo del curry que es al que quería entrar Seiya; o siquiera dar una vuelta (o varias) a la cuadra. Pero cuando estaban por partir, de repente se soltó el aguacero.

- Quizás se detenga pronto. – dijo Shiryu muy optimista.

Como si Poseidón lo hubiera escuchado, y como venganza, el aguacero se soltó con mayor fuerza.

- No lo creo. – dijo Ikki (aunque en sus adentros rogaba porque la lluvia no durara mucho); se fue a sentar al sofá a esperar.

Shun pronto fue a sentarse al lado de Ikki y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él; estaba decaído por la interrupción del paseo.

- Podemos ver algo en la tele. – dijo Hyoga; tomó el control remoto, se sentó al lado de Shun y encendió la televisión.

- ¡Ponle en Doraemon! – dijo Seiya yendo directo a su sillón favorito, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo…

Se fue la luz.

- Lo que faltaba. – dijo Ikki.

- ¡No! – Seiya se quejó amargamente - ¡Ya no podré ver las aventuras del Gato Cósmico y de Nobita! –

Todavía había luz de sol y se colaba por los grandes ventanales, así que no quedaron en total oscuridad.

- Los fusibles debieron fundirse. – dijo Shiryu.

- Bastara con cambiarlos. – sugirió Ikki.

- ¿Y alguien sabe – dijo Hyoga – dónde está la caja de fusibles y los fusibles de repuesto? -

Nadie respondió a la sensata pregunta del chico rubio, y como nadie dijo nada, el ruido que hacía la lluvia pareció que aumentó de volumen (o sería que Poseidón les mandó más lluvia para que los Caballeros de Athena sintiera lo feo que se siente que frustren tus planes).

Estos cinco chicos se preocupan por los Dioses que quieren exterminar a la humanidad y no en saber en qué parte de la inmensa Mansión pueda estar el switch ni los fusibles de repuesto, ¿cómo iban a saber ese insignificante detalle?

- Tatsumi sabe. – dijo Shiryu por fin – Voy a buscarlo. – dio un par de pasos, pero lo detuvo la desesperación de Seiya.

- ¡Pero él fue por la despensa! -

- Y si no estaba ya de regreso – dijo Ikki mirando a través del ventanal – con la fuerte lluvia que está cayendo, tardará horas en regresar por el tráfico. –

-_ Que Tatsumi ya esté de regreso. Que Tatsumi ya esté de regreso. Que Tatsumi ya esté de regreso… _- Seiya junto sus manos y empezó a rezar en voz baja.

Shiryu y Hyoga también voltearon a mirar hacia el ventanal.

La lluvia era tan intensa, que no podían ver otra cosa más que la cascada que desbordaba del otro lado el cristal.

- Hace frío. – dijo Shun de repente, y se acurrucó más con su hermano.

Ikki pasó su brazo por los hombros de Shun acercándolo más hacia sí.

Nadie había notado el descenso de temperatura; sería porque todos ellos están acostumbrados a los climas extremos.

Sea como haya sido, Hyoga se puso de pie.

- Hay que encender la chimenea. – fue a buscar leña.

- Y antes de que oscurezca. – dijo Shiryu siguiendo a Hyoga.

Al menos sí sabían dónde encontrar la leña y los cerillos.

- Con hambre, con frío - Seiya empezó a quejarse (en vez de ayudar a los otros) - y sin tele. –

Entonces…

¡BBBRRROOOAAAAMMMMMMMM!

Un poderoso trueno estalló.

- ¡AAHH! – Seiya gritó aterrorizado y corrió a sentarse junto a Ikki, más bien, se sentó pegado a Ikki.

Ikki le miró fijamente.

Seiya estaba agazapado en su costado, con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, las manos sobre su cabeza y la cara oculta entre sus temblorosas rodillas; temblaba esperando oír otro espantoso trueno.

Ikki recordó que una vez, cuando niños, Seiya se asustó mucho durante una fuerte tormenta en la que se desataron los truenos y los relámpagos. Como no dejaba de llorar, Tatsumi lo amenazó con castigarlo, y lo castigó.

Así que todavía le teme a los truenos.

Es comprensible, ya que en Grecia, donde Seiya tuvo que crecer, no se desatan tormentas de este tipo. Nunca enfrentó su miedo sino hasta que regresó a Japón.

Entonces… ¿qué se suponía debía hacer?

No le es difícil consolar a su hermano menor, pero consolar a alguien más que no sea él, eso es diferente.

- Seiya, - dijo Shun con una voz amable, tratando de acercarse a su amigo desde el otro costado de Ikki – no tienes por qué temer a los truenos. –

- Yo… no les tengo miedo. - respondió Seiya sin abrir los ojos pero sí tratando de oírse convincente – S… Sólo… no me gustan. –

Otro trueno rasgo los cielos…

… y un segundo después, el rayo iluminó toda la Mansión por un breve momento.

- ¡AAHH! –

Seiya "se hizo bolita" y sin apartarse de Ikki.

- Hyoga me contó alguna vez, - habló Shun de nuevo con su amable voz – que cuando hay una tormenta eléctrica, se debe a que Loki, el Dios de las Travesuras, ha tomado el Martillo de su hermano, Thor, sin su permiso, para lanzar truenos y relámpagos y así asustar a los humanos. -

Seiya levantó tímidamente su cabeza, y vio el sonriente rostro de su amigo de cabellos verdes; luego se sentó correctamente poniendo los pies sobre la alfombra (como debía ser), y miró por la ventana.

Ya no se le veía asustado, sino que ahora tenía curiosidad por saber algo.

- Thor no va a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? Va a recuperar su martillo y le dará una lección a su hermano por tomar cosas que no le pertenecen. –

- Sí. –

Algo pasó por la mente de Seiya porque sonrió.

- No creo que Loki vaya a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. – dijo con su característica expresión de niño travieso.

Seiya estaba pensando en sus propias travesuras y lo divertido que es hacerle bromas a los demás y cómo el pobre desafortunado después lo perseguía para "cobrársela", así que comprendió perfecto al Dios Loki (sí que le dio un susto de muerte al principio, aunque también entendió esa parte, que puede haber bromas muy pesadas, y si Thor castigaba severamente a Loki, se lo merecía).

Hyoga y Shiryu no tardaron más en regresar con la leña (y apenas a tiempo, porque la última luz de día estaba por marcharse para abrirle paso a la noche).

- Oye Hyoga. – le llamó Seiya.

Hyoga estaba agachado frente a la chimenea apilando los trozos de madera, y volteó a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

- ¿Tú crees que Thor recupere su martillo pronto? –

Hyoga se puso de pie pensando en la pregunta de Seiya, y recordó a los dos hermanos Asgardianos; entonces, volvió a mirar por el ventanal.

La lluvia había disminuido (ya se podía ver el bosque que rodea a la Mansión), al igual que los truenos.

Sonrió.

- Creo que Thor ya atrapó al pilluelo. –

- Ojala Thor usara su martillo para regalarnos algo de electricidad. – Seiya se cruzó de brazos ahora molesto por haberse perdido su serie animada favorita.

La luz eléctrica no fue restaurada, pero al menos tenían la luz y el calor de la fogata.

Shiryu e Hyoga volvieron al sofá.

- ¿Thor usando su martillo para generar luz eléctrica? – dijo Shiryu extrañado por el curioso uso que podría dársele a un arma tan poderosa.

- Claro. – dijo Seiya – Nos lo debe por los daños que ha ocasionado la travesura de su hermano. -

- Pero ésta – dijo Hyoga – no es la peor de las travesuras del Dios Loki. –

- ¿No? – preguntó Seiya con mucha curiosidad.

Así empezó el chico ruso a contar leyendas sobre Thor, Loky y muchos otros Dioses y Héroes de su país natal.

Y así llevan más de una hora, todos compartiendo cuentos, leyendas y relatos que conocen de los lugares en los que vivieron su infancia. Narran las historias bajo la protección de una cálida fogata, justo como solía hacerse en los tiempos en los que no existía ni el ipod, la computadora, la televisión... ¡vaya!, en los tiempos en los que el fuego era lo que brindaba refugio, en lugar de una luz artificial.

- _Diría yo_ – piensa Ikki – _que "le debemos una" a Loki, porque no ha sido un día perdido después de todo._ –

De haber salido, seguramente hubieran quedado varados en las atestadas calles, como le ha ocurrido al pobre de Tatsumi que se ha quedado varado en medio del pesado el tráfico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**a**Buscando en la Wikipedia, Grecia tiene un clima bastante estable, por eso allá no hay tormentas eléctricas intensas; en Japón sí.

**b**No tuve tiempo para buscar alguna leyenda sobre Thor y a Loki (leyendas nórdicas, no los comics de la Marvel). De lo poco que leí en la Wikipedia, vi algo sobre que un gigante le robó el martillo a Thor, así que divagué que si un gigante pudo hacer esto, Loki bien pudo haber tomado "prestado" el martillo para aterrorizar al pobre de Seiya.

.

Sobre el miedo de Seiya, obviamente es una suposición, pero como ya leíste, lo superó bien fácil.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
